A wolf's ghost
by SnowFalls3
Summary: Team Henry is arguing about the map Pan gave Emma, and Graham helps her solve the problem in an unexpected way. Post 3x02. One shot.


"What the hell guys, are we lost again?" Emma sighs.

"No." Comes David's answer immediately.

"_Of course_ we are." Regina rolls her eyes. "If your dear father finally acknowledged that he can't read that map and hand it over to someone who actually can, we would probably find Henry in _this_ century."

"She's right, mate. I'm a pirate. It's kind of my job to read treasure maps…" Hook tries to take the piece of paper out of the Prince's hands, but he throws him an angry look and pulls it away from his reach.

"I know _exactly_ where we're going."

"Well, then you know it's not the right way. We've passed this big pine tree at least three times already."

"_Guys_-"

"We're not circling around! See this brown line?" David points at the map. "We're following that. We've already passed the river and this green spot here." He points again.

"Circling around is exactly what we've been doing!" Regina snorts.

"Aye, we've passed the river, but this is a far smaller one, right here.." He tries to point at the map but David shoves his hand away.

"David, maybe you should listen to him…" Snow tries to calm her husband. "He seems to know what he's doing."

"And so do I!"

"_Guys_-!"

"I know _damn well_ where we're going! I don't need the help of a _pirate_."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hook looks offended. "I though we were getting along."

"I'll be friends with pirates when hell freezes over."

"Then hand the map to me!" Regina had enough of the conversation that was visibly not going anywhere. "We need so save my son as soon as possible! I'm familiar with treasure maps as well. I'll find Pan's camp."

"I thought, love, that you can't translate such maps." Hook raises his eyebrows at the Queen. "Why else would have you been in need of my help with the dagger's map?"

"After our little adventure I found it useful to be familiar with such things. Having a pirate around usually involves maps and treasures and _problems_…"

"I'm not handing the map to anyone! This is not encrypted, it's clear as day! We're going the right way." David interrupted the two of them.

"_Guys_!"

A bright light, slightly brown and gold, blinds them for a second and they all cover their eyes. After a few seconds they look again and the person who stands in a golden brown aura ten feet away from them freezes four of the five arguing people.

"Stop fighting." The man's Irish accent is like honey, his eyes brown as liquid dark chocolate, and he's standing with his chin up, like a proud wolf. "You need to listen to Emma. She's the one who got the map, she revealed what's on it and it's her job to lead you to where you have to go."

"Graham?" Regina lets out a small sigh, the others are seemingly unable to grasp the image of the young, tall man.

Emma was twiddling with her bracelet the whole time the others were arguing. It was the shoelace from Graham's boot, she took it not long after he passed away. Gold said all his belongings would go to Regina, and Emma couldn't bare the thought of that. Searching through the box of his things, a late night at the Sheriff station, she found his boots. Feeling the need to have something of his constantly close to her, she removed the shoelace and wore it as a token. It was always with her, guiding her in tough situations, giving her strength. When in doubt, she would just look at it and ask herself._ What would Graham do_? And it never failed to help her.

Now, when they were apparently lost on the island of Neverland, Emma couldn't listen to the arguing four before her._ Why are you still fighting? Haven't the mermaid incident taught you anything?_

She kept twiddling with the shoelace, like Mary Margaret had played with her ring before the curse broke. It was a sign of stress and Emma knew it. _Please, help me find my son. I need to find Henry._ She kept thinking this, occasionally trying to break up the fight with no luck.

Then, out of desperation, she closed her eyes and she felt like she was about to explode. _Just help me find him_!

And then the light came. And now she sees the person she wasn't even thinking about. He was just at the back of her mind, it was her unconscious self that pleaded him. And she feels paralyzed.

"Rumpelstiltskin told you that magic works differently here, love," Hook speaks quietly, eyeing the strange man, who looks like a Sheriff to him. "Who is this fellow and why did you summon him?"

"I- I _didn't_…" Emma tries to speak but she feels like the air has been squeezed out of her body completely.

"It's okay," Graham says looking at the blonde. Their eyes lock through the thick mist and she sees something very old and very sad in his eyes. "It's okay," he repeats, turning and looking at Regina, who stands still, taken aback.

His eyes return to Emma and he continues, "You know where you have to go. _You_ know how to find Henry."

"Are… are you really here?" Emma whispers, swallowing the hard tears that are battling her eyes. She can't cry, she thinks. _Not now_.

"I never left." He says this so only Emma can hear his words. "You know what to do. You always do. _Don't doubt yourself_." Graham's voice fades as the golden fog starts to swallow his body, making it disappear slowly. "_I will always be there with you._" His voice is nothing more than a whisper, and maybe it's only in Emma's head, but then he vanishes.

Couple of moments pass before any of them react. Regina with dark eyes, looking down and deep in her thoughts, steps away from them. David gives Mary Margaret a questioning look, but the woman only shakes her head and clings to him, visibly at the edge of crying. Hook tries to ask Emma what this whole thing was, but gets no answer, so he steps away and lets the blonde have her space.

Emma just stands there, gripping her left hand at the shoelace with her right one so hard it hurts. She stares at the spot where Graham's face was minutes ago. _Was this a vision? Or a memory? Or what?_

She thinks maybe Gold would know what this was. Maybe he would tell her that this was a manifestation of her desperate need for someone to help them find Henry. Maybe he'd say that it was because of her magic; that she has a very interesting type of magic, being the _product of true love._ Maybe he'd say things Emma wouldn't even understand. But it wouldn't matter and it doesn't matter right now that she doesn't get how she did this.

She did it. And she _needed_ it. She closes her eyes, lets out a small whimper. Then a sigh. Then she just exhales. She stops rubbing her bracelet and turn to face her parents with a mask on her face that is perfectly emotionless.

"The map, please?" She reaches in her father's direction and he hands it over without hesitation.

Graham was right. Emma _is_ the leader and this map _belongs _to her.

And she swears that she would never let herself forget that ever again.


End file.
